Something That Can't Be Forgotten
by HUNTING FOR YOUR DREAM
Summary: Aoi felt as if she's forgotten something very important... and she knew that this "something" should not be forgotten no matter what. Just what is it? And what's happening to her?
1. Prologue

***Warning: OOC due to being a bit more mature than their actual age.**

* * *

On the way to school, they walked on the same path, the same direction and detour- but still, it felt as if they have forgotten someone. Was it Tenma? No, there was no way he could have left his house yet, definitely not at this time.

_"_-kun, good morning."_

_"Morning."_

It felt as if normally, she would have been walking with a certain someone together at this point, side by side, in fact. Why did she think that? She was sure that that person wasn't Tenma.

_"Here, it's cold today, isn't it?" That person said as he took out a hot pack and stuffed it into her hands roughly. Even though he looked like he was obviously afraid of the cold as well, the breaths he exhaled all turned into white smoke as he spoke._

_"Thank you." She replied as she squeezed the hot pack in her hands. "It'll become warmer this way." She then reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, laughing softly as she said so._

"Aoi, where's Tsurugi? I don't see him anywhere."

"Tsurugi? Never heard of that name before, is he a new friend?"

Hearing Aoi's reply, Tenma stared at her in a dumbfounded way.

"What are you saying... Isn't Tsurugi one of our soccer club members?"

_Shoo_, along with Tenma's words, the figure in her mind started to- become clearer.

Dark blue hair, his voice, his back, it all appeared in her mind's eye. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember that person's expression.

"Tsuru... gi..." She suddenly had a head splitting head ache, she really wanted to try even harder to remember this Tsurugi that Tenma had mentioned. She felt that she might have forgotten something extremely important.

She knew that... forgetting that person, must be a very sad thing. Because her chest felt tight like a knot, it hurt like hell, and she felt like crying.


	2. Continuation

It has already been a few days after Tenma had spoken the name of Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Over these days, she had spent plenty of time digging out her photo albums from kindergarten to junior high, searching desperately for some more hints about Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Still nothing...?" Aoi murmured as she closed the last album sadly, piling it on top of the rest.

These days, she had tried to also get some info from Tenma's mouth, but she had never joined this soccer club before... and she also had no memories about it at all.

"I'm a member of the calligraphy club... that can't be wrong, right?" There's no doubt that she was indeed suspicious of her own memories. She was indeed a member of the calligraphy club, but... since when had she joined? Her memories had started to intertwine with on another, causing a big mess in her mind, but even with this, she still couldn't figure out what was missing in the middle.

* * *

"Tsurugi is just Tsurugi, Aoi!" Tenma explained to Aoi with a slightly complicated expression. Over these past few days, he had went around to find his upperclassmen who were originally from the soccer club, but for some reason, they had all joined different clubs, no connections with one another at all. The only similarity was that they all forgot about the soccer club.

"I'm sorry, I still don't know who that person is." Aoi shook her head helplessly. Even though she heard from Tenma about him, but those events that she had attended with him that Tenma mentioned, she had absolutely no memories about them, she couldn't even remember one tiny bit about them.

As time flowed on, she began to feel anxious, and even afraid.

_"Hey, careful! You're going to bump into someone sooner or later if you walk like that, I tell you."_ Just recently, she started to have dreams frequently, in her dreams there was a very gentle and familiar voice.

If she forgot it, then just remake the memories. But the thing she had forgotten wasn't just that something known as _ memories_.

"If I were to be forgotten by someone, of course I'd be sad as well." If that person had forgotten her as well, then that hurt must have been doubled.

She began to search for the memories from the places Tenma had mentioned frequently.

Raimon's old soccer club, it had already become a shed for unwanted trash. "Not here." Aoi closed the door and left the small shed, there wasn't anything that reminded her of anything from her memories at all inside.

During weekends, she had checked out countless places as well. She was sure that she had forgotten about something very important from some part of her memories, but she had no idea where she should start looking from.

"... It hurts." Aoi couldn't explain clearly with words how she felt right this instant, she felt sad, painful, and that's because she knew that she just had to find a certain something.

Those memories she made with Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Tenma mentioned before that everyone comes here to practice a lot together." Aoi murmured as she stepped onto a space in school where plenty of grass grew. Tenma also mentioned that there used to be a soccer field here, but it disappeared just like that, more over, in her memories, there was never a soccer field.

Is it... time to give up searching? This endless goose chase.

_"Don't give up. That person must be searching for you as well."_

A gust of wind blew by, Aoi raised her hand up to protect her eyes, preventing the sand from being blown in. The moment when she raised her head, she noticed a figure standing not far from where she was.

"Who?" Aoi felt a wave of yearning flow up in her heart as she looked at this figure.

"Don't worry, everything will definitely turn back to normal soon. _Including you and Kyousuke._" The boy smiled after saying this and disappeared in front of Aoi, the only thing that was left, was a soccer ball the boy was holding just then.

"...Was that someone I knew? I don't remember." Aoi said, a bit stunned. She stepped forward to pick up the ball that boy had dropped.

There was the sound of footsteps nearing.

"You're..."

Dark blue, that figure-

"**Watashi/Ore wa tsuini kimi/omae o mitsukemashita.**"

**Fin**

* * *

**Lol, just in case you don't understand the last line, it means "I've finally found you." I wrote it in romaji, sorry, in order to show that the two said it together. Since as you can see, the feminine "I" and the masculine "I" are presented. So are the feminine "you" and masculine "you".**

**But I wonder if anyone noticed www. The person who spoke to Aoi was Yuuichi-oniisan QQQ. Because of the drama that happened in GO, I decided to let the older brother come out for a while on a whim. But in the end, it still stopped at a really &^*& place. (Has no shame**


End file.
